


Jaden Yuki’s Quest for Future Technology

by ShiningSkies



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Also I wrote this in Yubel’s pov, But only if you squint, Jaden really wants a duel wheel, M/M, Ok and last tag it looks like there is some Yubel/Jaden but I didn’t intend for that to be romantic, Other, Starshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSkies/pseuds/ShiningSkies
Summary: After the events of the Bonds Beyond Time movie, Jaden reminisces about his time with Yusei. And at that point, in typical Jaden Yuki style, he decides he wants a duel wheel.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Jaden Yuki’s Quest for Future Technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmidalasCouture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/gifts).

> I’m not very happy at how this turned out, so I’ll probably be revisiting it soon. I would’ve spent more time on it, but it’s due, so sorry AmidalasCouture, and I hope you enjoy your gift anyways!

“I really don’t think that this is your best idea.”  
“Oh don’t worry about it Yubel, it’s just Kaiba. What’s the worst he can do, say no?” Yubel has to admit, Jaden’s enthusiasm was quite uplifting, but that enthusiasm was most likely misplaced.  
“Jaden, you’re literally asking Kaiba, a rich and powerful businessman to build technology from the future, an apocalyptic one at that, just because you miss Yusei. A simple no is probably the best outcome to this.” Yubel let out a laughter-filled sigh. They had halfway hoped Jaden would take the hint and give up the foolish errand, but, knowing him the way Yubel did, it was easy to see that that wasn’t going to happen. Once Jaden set his mind to something, he was nearly unstoppable. “Well, if your going to go through with this, do you at least know what to say?”  
Jaden deadpanned. “Huh?”  
“Y’know, like how you plan on getting in to meet with Kaiba in the first place, then how you’ll get him to help you. He has security, you aren’t getting in without a good reason. And besides, if you somehow get him to accept this proposal, how are you going to pay for it? You’re flat broke and I doubt Kaiba accepts saving the world as a valid form of payment.” Jaden visibly deflated at this, causing Yubel to laugh. He really hadn’t thought any of this out, had he? “Well, you’re better at thinking on your feet, planning is definitely not your strong suit. You’ll figure something out.” Yubel figured it was best to try to raise his confidence a little. After all, they were almost at Kaiba Corp and crushing his hopes right before he went in would be cruel. As much as Yubel didn’t believe in the success of Jaden’s scheme, they wanted Jaden to be happy more.  
“Well, since we’re here, do you know what I should say?” Jaden asked, sheepishly looking up at his spirit partner. “Because Kaiba is really the only one I can think of who could manage to build a proper duel wheel.”  
“Well, it depends. Are you going to the secretary first? Because if you are then- oh wait there he is.” Yubel trailed off, pointing Jaden in the direction of the cooperation’s doors. In a stroke of luck, Kaiba was leaving for what appeared to be a meeting based on his attire. Startled, Jaden ran after him, followed by Yubel with a smirk adorning their face.  
“Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba Sir, I was wondering if you could-“ Jaden began before being cut off.  
“Who are you?” Kaiba said, clearly disinterested in Yubel’s opinion.  
“I’m Jaden Yuki, a student at your Duel Academy. Anyways, since you designed these awesome duel disks, I was wondering if you could maybe make another type, except it’s a motorcycle?” At Kaiba’s incredulous stare, Jaden laughed awkwardly and grabbed the back of his neck, ignoring Yubel’s fit of laughter. “I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out.”  
“Kid, I don’t have time to hear you out.”  
“I know, but couldn’t you just try? It was a sort of dream of somebody who meant a lot to me. He’s gone now, so I just want something to bring him back, you know?” Yubel let a brief look of shock cross their face. Jaden was actually being serious for once. It appeared that he really did miss Yusei. Maybe there was more to this whole duel wheel thing. Refocusing on the situation, Yubel saw Kaiba take a pause.  
“Tell you what. Take this,” Kaiba handed Jaden a business card, “and call me later.”  
Kaiba left to head to his meeting and Jaden turned to Yubel. “And you thought I needed to plan something.” Jaden said, forcing a joking tone out.  
“Jaden, you know you can talk to me right? You don’t have to pretend that you don’t miss Yusei, he clearly was important to you.”  
Jaden let out a smile. “Thanks Yubel. For now I’m just tired though, let’s head home.”


End file.
